They make three
by iliyana
Summary: Squall hadn't noticed, hadn't seen all the obvious signs, hadn't realized how things had changed. Now he'd lost all that. Yaoi, SeiferxZell, SeiferxZellxSquall.


Disclaimer: All of Final Fantasy 8 belongs to the demigods at Square Enix and Sony and it makes me sad.

Warnings: yaoi, SeiferxZell, SeiferxZellxSquall, rated for glossed over sex.

* * *

He hadn't noticed, hadn't seen all the obvious signs, hadn't realized how things had changed. He should have known, the shouting and insults that now seemed only half-hearted, the absence of bruises that they used to be too stubborn to heal, the no longer frequent detentions.  
He was shocked, but not appalled, surprised at his own blindness.  
He'd always thought it was him Seifer wanted, it had made him proud, made him feel wanted, but he'd never acted on it, forever doubting his own feelings and motives and, frankly, enjoying being chased and desired.  
Now he'd lost all that. Seifer still came to see him, occasionally, but, more often than not, he'd be off, probably with Zell, doing whatever they did whenever they hid away from the public eye. He didn't want to think about it, it would always confuse him, filling him with what he insisted was not jealousy. 

He'd walked in on them one night, out on the quad well past curfew. For several minutes, he'd just stood there, eyes wide, gaping at them until they noticed him and he'd run off. They'd chased after him, Seifer grabbing his wrist and holding on tight enough to bruise and Zell pleading to keep it secret. He'd had no choice but to agree and promise them to not tell a soul.  
He hadn't walked in on them again after that and he had a feeling they'd become even more careful, locking themselves away completely.

He got closer to Zell during the war, nights spent talking under the star-dotted sky, working together in their efforts to rid the world of a great evil. He even became his confidant, in the end. Keeper of secrets, the only one in the world who knew how deep Zell's feelings for Seifer ran, how he missed him and how much he truly hated Ultimecia.  
It wasn't until it was all over and Seifer came back to them, tail between his legs, that he came to a realization. Where once he'd loved Seifer, he was now in love with Zell. And maybe they knew it too as they visited him frequently in his office, distracting him from his work, taking him out at night.  
He still hated to see them kiss or even just touch, but, stepping back, he came to the conclusion that he was being a fool. Without him even noticing it, it was as if they'd included him in their relationship: Zell hugging him tightly when they met up, Seifer not hesitating before grabbing his hand or putting an arm around him He felt so at ease with them that what they did seemed only natural. And that was the only explanation he could think of when, when saying goodbye after an evening out, he reached out and kissed them both.  
He'd expected them to tell him goodbye forever after that, but they surprised him again as they smiled as if he'd just done exactly what they'd been waiting for and pulled him into their shared room.  
Everything moved quickly after that, two pairs of hands all over him, undressing him and showing him pleasure entirely different from anything he'd ever known before. None of it was gentle, slow or loving as they guided him toward their bed, distracting him with eager kisses and teasing touches, slicked fingers moving into him, making him see stars as he stared blindly at the ceiling, letting everything wash over him even as all three of them moved as one, the only sound moans and gasps being held back.

Reality returned to him hours later when he was lying in bed with them, awake while they slept, Seifer on one side of him and Zell on the other, bodies pressing close and legs tangled, keeping him warm while he tried to figure out this new situation, though he was far too comfortable to seriously analyze it. He lasted only until Seifer, as light a sleeper as ever, grunted, tightening his arm around both him and Zell and told him to go to sleep already.  
He did as he was told, closing his eyes and drifting away, a smile on his lips for the first time in ages as he, careful not to disturb them more than necessary, nestled between them, his back pressed against Zell's chest and his head tucked under Seifer's chin.


End file.
